


It's no one, luv

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1972, 1974, F/M, M/M, lost weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko gains some new information about John and Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's no one, luv

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat OOC
> 
> This is entirely fictional. I tried to make it as realistic as I could, but I mean. haha. Enjoy!

1972

“Don’t you think it was a little vindictive?”

It was a question that was brought up in almost every interview. Everyone (the press) loved a good feud, and with a pair like John Winston Lennon, and James Paul McCartney, it didn’t matter that “How do you sleep?” was released over a year ago, they were going to keep that light aflame as long as they could. Yoko just didn’t understand why they kept asking her about it, too.

“Well,” she began, “it may have been taken like that, but you have to keep in mind that music is an art-form, and it involves the expression of emotion, and you can find inspiration for it anywhere. John was just expressing himself like anyone else would, you see?” The journalist, whatever her name was, only nodded and wrote Yoko’s words on her notepad. “And it’s a beautiful track, you know. He really worked hard on it.” The journalist finished writing and looked up, thanking Yoko for her time, a clear look of disappointment on her face for not getting any new information on John and Paul.

~~~

“John, love, I’m home,” she called out, closing the door behind her. It was a rare scene, the couple usually left and entered their loft in Greenwich Village together, but Yoko had gotten used to it lately. John was struggling with maintaining residency, but he was also struggling with himself. Yoko expected him to be asleep, probably with the help of some form of alcohol. She sighed as her thoughts were confirmed after walking into their bedroom.

John was still asleep when their phone rang, two hours later. Yoko got up and answered quickly, trying to avoid an angry wake-up.

“Hello?”

“Oh, I thought. Uhm. Yoko?”

It was Paul. Which was strange. Paul never called. His lawyers did, every now and then, but never the bassist himself.

“Yes. How can I help you, Paul?” Yoko responded.

“Is John—uhm, they told me he would answer, but…well…” the bassist fumbled with his sentences. “Just tell him he needs to go sign some stuff by the end of the week. It’s about the band.”

“I will.”

“Thank you.”

The conversation was over. Anyone could see that, but then,

“Paul, wait.”

Why had she done that?

The line was quiet, but not dead. She could hear him breathing softly.

“John, he’s going through a lot right now, you know. Can you, maybe, hold off on the papers because I don’t think you understand what will happen if—“

“Yoko, just deliver the message, okay,” he interrupted her. “I understand what you’re saying. But John isn’t…he’s not my…” The bassist paused, looking for the correct word. “He’s not my responsibility anymore.”

“Yes, of course,” she responded dryly. “Goodbye, Paul.”

Once again, the conversation had finished, but then,

“Yoko, wait.”

“Yes?”

“Be patient with him.”

She smiled.

“I know.”

 

1974

“Oh, he’s not with me, I think he’s okay though,” May said, a light tone in her voice.

“What do you mean you think he’s okay, the papers certainly don’t paint that picture.”

“Well, he left a number. It says 'CALL, IN CASE OF EMERGENCY'... I can give that to you if you’d like.”

Yoko wrote down the number.

~~~

Yoko lit a fag as she finished dialing the number May had given her. She shouldn’t be calling, whomever the number belonged to, but she really needed to know if John was okay.

The phone rang three times before she received an answer.

“Hello?” It was Paul. He sounded drowsy.

Yoko took a long drag off her cigarette.

Paul yawned.

“Is...is this a bad time?” Yoko asked softly, assuming her husband’s former band-mate and his wife were asleep.

“Uhm..”

She tapped the cigarette, releasing some of the ash. Ready to hang up the phone, Yoko opened her mouth to excuse herself until she heard a faint voice from the other line.

“Who is it, Macca?”

It was John. John’s groggy voice on the other end of the line.

Yoko waited, anxious to hear what Paul would say.

“It’s no one, luv. Go back to sleep.”

She hung up.


End file.
